


A Mouthful of Alolan Hospitality

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, Genderswap, Hotboxing, Scat, Scat-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Hilda, the would-be champion of Unova, gets bothered by the locals on her Alolan vacation. Depravity ensues.





	A Mouthful of Alolan Hospitality

The day was like any other wonderful day in the sunshine riddled island chain of Alola. The rays of the sun radiated down on the length of the beaches, and kept the waterfront nice and warm for any that would like a little dip to cool themselves off. It was an island paradise, so to speak. And most of the people that decided to take a trip to the chain of islands, whether to experience the local challenge or just to cool off, certainly agreed with this.

One such individual was currently resting in the sun, smiling a little serenely to herself as she didn’t even bother with a parasol to dampen the heat. Her body, curvy in all the right places and snugly clad in a two-piece swimsuit, was expertly covered in a few layers of sunscreen, ensuring that she not only wouldn’t end up with a sunburn from her bold move, but that she’d also attain a little bit of a tan. Not too much, as she didn’t want to cramp on the style of the locals, but once she’d return to her home region she’d be the center of attention… for reasons beyond her bold decision to go around and display her body in such a risqué manner.

You see, this wasn’t just any ordinary girl. This was Hilda, the “champion” of the Unova Region. Granted, she hadn’t been officially recognized as such because of all the events that went down during the time she tried to challenge the league, but those were small details. She did what she had to do back then, and she came out with enough of a personal victory. So much so that she chose to take a little vacation. Beating Alder properly and claiming her position would have to wait until she’d finish unwinding.

Unfortunately for Hilda, she couldn’t just lay around and get proverbially cooked all day long without something going awry, as she heard the loud sounds of a boom box blaring from the city side edge of the beach. She knew that the stories about the region being a paradise were all just a big bunch of bull, especially if somebody could just disturb her semi-sleep like this. She grumbled a little to herself and picked up her shorts that laid by her beach chair before trying to get dressed, failing for a few seconds as she had to really tug up on the waist of her pants to make sure it properly covered up her curvaceous bottom. As she walked towards the source of the obnoxious sounds, she almost wished she wasn’t this developed… before snickering confidently to herself and dismissing the thought by playfully smacking her denim-clad butt-cheek. This was hardly the time to pity herself.

Upon making it up the hill to the city streets, she noticed the source of her headache, or rather, the ones behind the source. Standing near a light post and blasting loud and obnoxious rap music, stood three face-masked gals, each sporting a light tan and hair that could be considered rather tasteless given their thick colors. Pink, deep blonde and red. These colors, coupled with their more monochrome choice in clothing made things seem a bit odd, especially with the stylized skull painted on the front and back of their tops. Hilda huffed a little and walked towards the posse, covering one ear with her hand to try to alleviate the oncoming migraine she was getting from the noise.

“Hey, you three stooges! Won’t you quit your little song and dance, before I knock some sense into you?” The mildly displeased and partially dressed trainer shouted, slightly polite, as to see if they bothered to listen instead of acting like the hooligans that they dressed like, only to be sorely disappointed when the pink haired girl, seemingly their leader, turned towards her with an aggressive look in her eyes.

“Yo! What kinda chump are you, taking us for law abiding dolts that wouldn’t cause trouble around the place? Do ya even know who you’re dealing with? We’re part of Team Skull, and we’re here to make life a pain for your kind!” The pink haired grunt fired back to the tourist trainer, a fire burning in her eyes. “Betcha you’re just some kinda trainer who can’t even beat some outcast jerks like us, tell you what, I think you’re gonna be a fun warmup before I go bully some of those trialgoers for their lunch money!” She nearly cackled as she pulled a pair of cheap looking pokeballs out from her pockets, while her two companions grinned beneath their masks and did a little pose, trying to make a skull shape with their arms and legs.

“I think I almost prefer when I was dealing with Team Plasma back home, now that I’m faced with idiots like you…” Hilda said aloud as she pulled out a ball from her own pocket, and began to twirl it around in her hand. “Well, since you clearly don’t know what you’re getting into, I’ll just clean you up fast and easy, with my trusty Serperior. Better prepare yourself, runt!” The more experienced trainer grinned cockily as she geared herself up for a battle with the ruffians...

The minutes blazed by, and before the two combatants knew it, the battle had been decided, as the tourist’s serpentine grass type had thoroughly trounced the pink haired girl’s alolan native Raticate. “Looks like you weren’t worth your salt after all, now, how about you do what any good loser does, and listen to what the winner wants? You don’t look like you’ve got a lot of cash on you after all.” Hilda smugly replied as she called Serperior back to her ball, and slowly stepped towards the skull grunt, getting a little bit too overconfident.

What she hadn’t realized during their short bout, was that the grunt’s stares had changed. Initially, they were mocking and unconvinced of Hilda’s prestige and worth, but as her pokemon were made to be mere fodder for the predatory snake, something started to grow inside of the pink haired gal. A desire for the other trainer, and a respect that she only had for two other people… But since she couldn’t outright admit that she started to fall for the tourist, she had to turn to other methods. And the glances that she shot to her two stunned cohorts told them exactly what they needed to hear.

Hilda crossed her arms as she gazed upon the defeated grunt. “Well? Are you gonna stay silent, or are you gonna turn off that infernal music already?” She asked aloud, having grown a little more accustomed to the disgusting tunes, though not enough to care for them. The grunt’s fellows decided to answer her question by tackling her to the ground in a near instant, forcing her to hit the pavement rather roughly and causing her to be held down by her torso and her legs. “H-Hey! Knock that out, you lost fair and square, stop being such a sore loser!” The semi-champion cried out as she struggled against their holds, only to find much less success than she would hope to.

“What, ya think Team Skull plays fair? Girl, you must be a different kind of gullible than us, ‘cause there’s no way we’re gonna let you go after that hella schooling you gave me… in fact, I think we need somebody like you in our gang, I think the boss’ll love it!” The pink haired leader of the trio replied as she walked around the pinned girl while pulling down her facemask and showing off her surprisingly large and mildly off-putting grin. “’course, we’re gonna need to give you a makeover before we make you an official member.” She said almost as a matter of fact, as she looked down upon the trainer from up above.

“And what’s making you think I’d go along with it? You three are just a bunch of bratty creeps that should know better than to steep this low, come on, even Plasma wasn’t this sore when they lost!” Hilda shot back, only for her vision to be obscured for a few seconds as a piece of pants wear fell on her face. She shook her head around to clear her vision, and though she could see straight, it wasn’t long before her nose and her mouth met the leading grunt’s damp asscrack, making her painfully aware of the fact that she was currently being used as the leader’s seat. “Mmmmmmph!” She muffedly screamed in disagreement as she tried to shake her off, but there wasn’t much that she could do. Hilda was but one girl in the face of this much depraved teamwork.

“Y’think we’re that stupid? You gotta give us a little more credit, city girl. Now, you sit tight, and we’ll start your initiation ceremony…” The pink grunt nearly cackled, only to let a loud groan slip out of her gaping mouth, something that came from deep within her stomach. “Oh, and you’re gonna love it. Big Malasadas were half off today, and I just couldn’t help myself. And you best be good at holding your breath if you wanna avoid getting a second hand taste!”

The grunt’s explaination made Hilda all too aware of what was going to happen. This brat was going to use her face as a toilet, somehow, without any regard for her at all! What kind of sick mind would even think that this was going to be useful for initiation, or even think that it’d make a good replacement for an ordinary toilet? She didn’t get too much time to think about the reasoning behind the action, before she heard the grunt’s stomach grumble and rumble, and for a short burst of gas to rush out of her dirty hole and straight into the tourist’s mouth and nose, giving her a double dose to preview.

Somebody could possibly call the taste of grunt-ass and the taste of ass-stink from such a girl an acquired taste, but Hilda was not one of those people. If she wasn’t currently pinned to the ground and stuck with her head up against an ass that could make everything worse if she so much as moved a muscle in the wrong direction, she’d be throwing up her lunch from the density of the fart she had to both smell and swallow. Not only was the smell of those ‘malasadas’ overpoweringly thick to inhale, feeling it around in her mouth and having her taste buds be forced to get acquainted with the taste as a result was an experience that ‘less than pleasant’ would never truly describe. It was horrid. And the fact that there was still more to come almost terrified the tourist.

“Oooo… Come on, struggle a little more! It’s not fun if you don’t put up a fight. Come on, you steamrolled me, you can at least give me this!” The grunt continued to put verbal pressure on the girl beneath her ass, as she let another burst of gas erupt its way out of her intestines in such a primal manner, further tainting the tourist’s mouth and eliciting a disgusted groan in the process. “Come on, they’re not that bad, you’ll get used to it… maybe, I dunno, ehehe!” The grunt’s laughter was torture in and of itself, as her stomach continued to rumble and her rear leaked more and more small farts. Hilda knew that something worse was coming, but she wasn’t ready, mentally or physically… especially as her face was starting to take on a sickened green glow from this entire ordeal.

The drawn out wait for the inevitable came to pass, as one final blast of lunch-flavored gas heralded the arrival of that which Hilda had feared the most. The pink haired grunt gasped and groaned as she pushed, and something gradually slid out of her puckered and smelly little hole. That exit widened bit by bit, until the payload within slid out just as gradually. As soon as it met the tourist’s lips, she knew exactly what she was being forced to swallow… The grunt’s shit. Her long and rocky rope of shit, which was pushing downward and into Hilda’s mouth at such an excruciatingly slow rate that it was hard to focus on anything besides the taste. It was awful, and if her mouth wasn’t slowly filling up with it, it’d be filling up with something nearly as bad from the victim’s poor stomach.

Hilda tried to scream, she really did, but it was all muffled by a combination of the grunt’s ass, and the filth that filled up her mouth. The grunt’s groans were gradually turning into moans as she reached up and grabbed at her bosom, grasping and groping at her curvy form to try and derive some more pleasure from the disgusting act, which only served to repulse the poor trainer that much more. She didn’t want to eat the log, not on her life, but she had no choice. The only thing she could do, was swallow it instead of chewing on it. She didn’t want a little bit of the taste to linger on her teeth for longer than it needed to.

And that’s what she did, letting the serpentine length of filth coil its way down her mouth, her eyes bulging out as her gag reflex was triggered by the width of the repulsive substance that the grunt decided to force-feed her. The first thing that she’d do once she was freed, was to throw up to try and cleanse her poor stomach so she wouldn’t be forced to digest that horrible thing. “Ooooof… That really hit the spot. Nothing beats a good bit of lunch than a gal being forced to eat you out and act as your toilet…!” The grunt laughed aloud as she shivered from the pleasure that had been coursing through her body from the depraved way she played with herself and her victim.

But, as the perverted grunt started to lift her ass off of Hilda, and give her a moment to breathe and cough… That hopeful moment was cut short as another ass planted itself right on her poor face, denying her of any respite. “Oh, ya think I’m the only one that needs a bit of relief? Guess again, chump! My girls need to use the crapper too, so I hope you enjoyed the taste of shit, cause I’m not letting you get even a whiff of fresh air before you’re wishing to eat us out without asking first!” The leader grunt cackled as she moved to where one of her minions had been holding Hilda and took over her duty, while the redheaded grunt shifted around on the tourist’s face.

Hilda seemed almost infuriated with this turn of events, having hoped to get free and get away from these crazy freaks, but the look of anger on her face slowly started to melt away as she caught a whiff of the odor coming from the redheaded deviant’s rear. It smelled just like her commanding friend, and yet, something felt different this time. It kinda… smelled nice. And she couldn’t quite understand why. Her attention would soon be diverted from the scent of delicious grunt ass, by something equally worrying. The would-be champion’s stomach rumbled as the shit within didn’t settle properly within, causing it to thrash around audibly. One thing was certain, even if Hilda started to enjoy something like this, she’d have to use the ‘crapper’ herself once all of this was over.

The trapped trainer mentally shook herself as she did her best to look in between the redheaded grunt’s wonderful ass mounds, to focus on that quivering and surprisingly looser hole puckered in between them. Every now and then, just as her leader had done so before, a fart managed to naturally push its way out of there and blast itself all across Hilda’s face, but this time, not only did her cheeks start to flare a sensual red as well as a disgusted green, but something started to change about her body. Something completely unexpected, though not to the depraved grunts.

Hilda’s bust seemed to subtly lose some of its size, though only about an inch or so, while that loss in chest-mass went straight to her hips, making them widen. What was a little more worrying however, was the way that her shorts started to tighten around her crotch, even as they were getting drenched from her juices flowing freely down there. It was as if the repeated exposure to the grunts’ filth was transforming the would-be champion, a phenomenon that should only be possible in pokemon, not in humans.

Of course, neither party noticed the fact that Hilda was starting to look a bit more boyish with her smaller breasts and her wider hips, but what the latter did notice was the specific way that her tormentor’s poor hole started to quiver. It was her turn to relieve herself. With a brief groan from the grunt’s lips, and a loud rumble from her stomach, the stage was set. Before Hilda had a moment to react or anticipate anything, a short but potent torrent of pure shit poured out of the grunt’s asshole and straight into the trainer’s gaping mouth. The sheer volume of the burst yet again caused the trainer to gag, but any efforts she could make to try to stop it wouldn’t do a single thing. All poor Hilda got, was a throat completely caked in shit, and another problem for her aching stomach, the acid within now mixing together with the liquid shit. Another powerful groan roared from the poor girl’s belly, and the leader of the grunts couldn’t help but grin widely.

“Well well, looks like you’re getting real comfortable with the role as our new toilet. There’s just ol’ blondie left, and then you’re ready. To be one of us.” The pink haired grunt said with such a tone that just dripped with smug superiority and menacing undertones, at least it tried to, but her depraved behavior made it a little hard to process it fully. Hilda didn’t seem to register it all either, as the green from her cheeks had gradually faded fully to allow for the sensual red to shine through completely. She didn’t even move to struggle once the redheaded grunt lifted her liquid-shit slathered ass off of her face, and as soon as the blonde grunt replaced her, she immediately started to prod her tongue against the incredibly tight looking donut-hole, eliciting a cackle from the leader grunt and a surprisingly adorable gasp from the blonde.

“Oh, you’re more than ready! You’re doing exactly as I said, trying to eat us out before I even gave you the command. This is priceless, I didn’t think this’d work out this well!” The leader grunt continued to prattle on and on as if she had won or something, while Hilda just kept teasing away at that wonderfully smelling ass. The odor that it gave off wasn’t nearly as strong as the other two had been, making it clear to the trainer that she hadn’t eaten as much as they had, but there was still a distinct stench that indicated that she’d still need to use her mouth as a toilet like the other two before her. And at this point, the tourist had fallen far enough that it didn’t matter. She craved it, especially as her stomach loudly roared, out of a mixture of pain from the shit not digesting properly, as well as a primal need for more of that disgusting delicacy.

Of course, hunger wasn’t the only thing coursing through the ‘poor’ girl, the transformative effects of the skull grunts’ farts were still doing their best to change her. They had clearly succeeded in altering her mind, to the point where she hadn’t noticed when she swapped over from disgust to dependency, but her body wasn’t finished yet. That previously perky pair of tits were now flattened up against her torso, the only thing now poking out against her now-loose bikini top were her thick and erect nipples, all too perky from the heated state that Hilda was in. And that’s not to mention what was happening down. Something that would explain why it felt like her shorts were even tighter on her crotch than they were on her ass.

Namely, a very obvious and very strained bulge was developing in the crotch area of her shorts. If it had been in the back, it could be excused as the girl having shat herself in a pleasure-induced manner, but this wasn’t a filthy mess. That bulge could only mean one thing, but since her shorts still obscured it, there was no way to tell for sure. But one thing was certain… Hilda wasn’t a she any longer. The filthy dutch ovens that she had been subjected to had turned her from a rather curvaceous youthful girl, into a young man with hips that would put any good slut to shame. He had become a proper ‘femboy’ in every sense of the word, and the way he was panting and the suspicious bulge in his shorts kept throbbing made that abundantly clear.

Of course, his transformation wasn’t the only thing that was happening. The poor blonde atop of him was reaching her own breaking point, as beads of sweat dripped from her brow and as she kept gasping and pushing to try and relieve her poor bowels. And as her tiny hole quickly widened to let her avoid the agonizing feeling of being constipated, the boy beneath her became aware of why she was struggling so much. The ball of shit that clogged her intestines was the size of a large orange, and that ball of waste was pushing into his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to swallow it like he had the sludge of shit or the slippery snake of filth before it, so instead he did what his perverted and altered mind found to be the best course of action…

Hilda bit into the ball, and started to eat it like any other kind of food that he’d normally chow down on around this time of day. And he just kept chewing and scraping away at the ball with his teeth, slowly shrinking it down to a manageable size, until his and the blonde’s combined efforts unclogged her poor rear, and gave the now-depraved trainer a well-deserved meal, that continued to make his stomach thrash and turn. The blonde grunt didn’t take long to get up and off his face after that, leaving Hilda to look at the three grunts with a bit of a perverted grin, which the pink haired leader returned in kind.

“Looks like you’ve seen the light… or some sappy shit like that, point being that you’re looking like you’re ready to cause trouble around the island with us. Just remember, I’m the boss, and you’re the bottom bitch, at least for now, got it?” The pink haired grunt boldly tried to assert her dominance as Hilda finally got a chance to stand up… and instead of agreeing, he tackled the grunt to the ground, letting her get an up close and personal look of her disturbing grin. “I’ve got a better idea. You shut your whore mouth for a moment, and I’ll show you exactly what you deserve.” Hilda said, his tone sounding a little bit more masculine because of his filth-induced transformation, before he forced his shorts-covered ass atop of the grunt’s uncovered face.

The grunt did her best to struggle and thrash around, screaming underneath the boyish trainer who proceeded to ignore her as his dirty derriere was more than enough to muffle any sound she’d try to make. His grin widened as he started to take off his shorts with a minimal amount of difficulty, as he nearly ripped them off in his haste, exposing his well-used hole to the grunt, and exposing her to a foul mixture of the girls’ stenches that just oozed out of the hole in a thick and gaseous form. “What’s the matter? You made me smell and eat all of this, the least a useless girl like you could do is return the favor!” Hilda shouted as he pushed his ass downward, pushing the formerly dominant grunt’s face into the pavement below them and forcing her to get an even deeper whiff of his scent. He was going to enjoy every moment of this, and he was going to make it that much worse for her because of everything she had set in motion.

Hilda bit into his lip and let a fart fire out of his loose hole with the force and resounding noise that resembled that of a Tuba, as his transformation seemed to progress just a little further now that he let out some of his own filth. Although these last few touches were far from being as drastic as the full gender change. In this case, only the hue of his skin as well as his hair changed, the former growing darker as if he had gained a rather tender tan from laying too long in the sun, almost like the one he had tried to get from the start. His hair on the other hand changed to a lighter pink color, a shade or three lighter than the grunt that he was sitting on. He didn’t particularly care why it ended up that color, but something within his subconscious thought that it was fitting. After all, the two grunts seemed to follow her for some reason, so why not take one of her more striking aspects on for himself?

The two other grunts couldn’t do much besides watch their leader be forced to eat boy ass as well as beholding the last few steps of his transformation taking place, until Hilda looked in their direction and beckoned them closer. “Come on, you two aren’t getting out of this without paying me back either. Blondie, you get down here and suck me off, and Red, I want you to taste my lips.” The tourist commanded the two to come closer, and given that they seemed to lack a backbone of their own, they did as he asked. The blonde grunt climbed onto her former leader’s torso, and came face to face with Hilda’s towering cock, causing her to gulp slightly, before pulling down her mask and giving a few licks, slowly and almost shyly. The redhead on the other hand stepped over to the boy’s side, and before she had much of a chance to get comfortable, Hilda grabbed ahold of her chin and forcefully kissed her, spreading the shit-residue on his lips onto hers, and causing her eyes to roll back from the powerful yet disgusting taste. He didn’t let up, however, and continued to slip his tongue in between her lips as he wanted to milk her obedience for all its worth.

Of course, he couldn’t forget about the cause of all his troubles beneath him, and neither could his stomach, which growled in a wild and primal matter for the last time. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, and the slurry of shit that had been stewing inside of his stomach and intestines violently shot out of his ass, the more liquid-y parts splashing across his former tormentor’s face if it didn’t pour into her mouth. Of course, there were still some hard chunks of shit that were interspersed with the soft and serpentine crap that had started his fall to this mindset. All of this stuff just kept piling on down the grunt’s throat, and even before half of it had poured out of the dominant boy’s hole, the cocky pink haired girl’s eyes had rolled into the back of her head, just like the redhead’s had…

As Hilda bit into his lip and started to pant from how good it felt to get rid of the horrid stew in his stomach, his thoughts started to wander. Maybe being this horrible wasn’t a bad idea, especially if it meant that he now got to command three chumps around with the threat of using them like this again. Maybe he’d need to gather more of these kinds of grunts and make them kneel before him… heck, his thoughts turned back towards Unova, how they’d possibly react to how depraved he had become… The thought of unleashing his new perversion on the untouched region frankly made his cock throb a little too much in excitement. But he had a lot of time before he had to go back to Unova.

Hilda laughed a little as he pulled back from the redheaded grunt, who fell onto her knees once he finally let her go, his gaze then falling onto the blondie that was now greedily suckling on his cock like a good whore. That display, combined with how great it felt to use somebody like her ‘leader’… Yes, he definitely needed to spend the rest of his vacation getting rather… intimate with the island population. They’ll regret having missed out on something this fantastic.


End file.
